


Gallagher-Milkovich Security

by bellafarella



Series: Shameless S11 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gallagher-Milkovich Security, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Smut, True Love, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Mickey gets a job for him and Ian to do security for Kev & V for their new weed business. Ian finally breaks the 'no sex' rule.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Shameless S11 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Gallagher-Milkovich Security

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So we all know about the camo kiss from the promo's we've been shown, and everyone on my timeline on twitter was talking about how it looks like Ian is sitting on the counter and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I also saw a post about what if they sampled Kev & V's product beforehand so I had to write it all down.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

After speaking with Kev at The Alibi about his and Veronica's new Marijuana business, they decided to hire Mickey as security to help them out. Mickey knows Ian won't like this new 'job' but it's technically legal since they legalized Marijuana in the state of Illinois. He sees how tired his husband is and how underpaid he is from his stupid fucking job at that warehouse so he figures that they can do this together so he tells Kev it'll be the two of him and he's even more elated by that, happy to have the both of them, knowing they'll definitely keep their product safe. 

Mickey gets home, making his way upstairs. He sees Ian already home, washing his hands in the bathroom. "Hey," he greets him, coming up behind him, hoping now that he found himself a job, they can finally fuck, it's been too long.

"Hey, wash your hands," Ian says, making Mickey roll his eyes. This pandemic shit is fucking annoying. Mickey’s never washed so much in his life.

Ian steps out of the way so to make room for Mickey. As he washes his hands, Ian asks, "Where you been today?"

"Alibi," Mickey tells him. He turns the water off and dries his hands, turning to face his husband. "Got a job for us."

"Us? Alibi?" Ian asks, eyebrows raising.

"Mhm," he hums. "Kev and V have this new weed business and need security. I told him we would offer our services for a price."

"I don't know, Mick," Ian says, trailing off.

"Would you stop being a bitch? I finally got a legal job like you wanted. This will also pay us more than the shit fucking wage you're making," Mickey says as he walks out of the bathroom and towards their room. He hears Ian following him.

"I can't quit my job, Mick," Ian says. "We need the steady income."

"You don't have to quit but this will be extra cash. And it's legal…" Mickey says, eyebrows raising suggestively as he spreads out further on the bed.

Ian smirks. "Yeah you mentioned that."

"Mhm… what you gonna do about it, stud?" Mickey teases, running his hand down to his crotch as he eyes his husband.

Ian laughs. "Oh is that what this is? You think cause you got us a security gig that I'm gonna put out?" He teases.

"Damn straight, Gallagher."

Ian eyes his husband, seeing how he's still lightly touching himself over his sweatpants. He so badly wants to crumble and devour him but he can't. "Not yet. Once we have our first day on the job. Gotta see if this is legit or not," he tells him.

"Fucking tease," Mickey groans. "Fine. Well we start tomorrow. Now get out unless you wanna watch me jerk it." He wiggles his eyebrows as he slips his hand into his pants.

Ian groans, wanting badly to watch _and_ join but he knows if he stays he will give in. He shakes his head and leaves, closing the door to give his husband some privacy to enjoy himself.

*

They get to the greenhouse and see the room filled with Marijuana plants. They're in their camo gear, all ready to be the 'Gallagher-Milkovich Security' team for Kev and V. 

It's simple enough and the day goes by pretty quickly. Thankfully they started on a day that Ian wasn't scheduled at the warehouse. They make good money and he's actually very impressed that Mickey could secure this gig for them for the time being. Kev and Mickey have gone into business together before and it didn't end so well so he's glad to see this going well. He's also happy that they got some product out of it. 

Mickey rolls them a king sized joint to share, smoking it on the way home, laughing and wrestling the entire way, just like when they were kids. It makes Ian feel giddy. He's missed this. Yeah, they haven't been married long but being stuck together almost the entire time 24/7 because of a global pandemic, it was a bit strenuous on their relationship. Especially since Ian started working again and Mickey hadn't. Now that they have this security gig and it'll get them the money he so badly wants them to make legally, he finally feels like he got the love of his life back. Like he doesn't have to feel like he's supporting someone who isn't supporting him back. Being married is new to them both. Mickey was married before but not to someone he loved. This is new to them and they just want it to be perfect. Though, they are learning that marriage isn't perfect. They just need to be on the same page, support each other, and communicate. 

They get home and see that the house is empty, for once. "Fucking finally," Mickey says, thinking the same as Ian. He walks over to the sink washing his hands and Ian can't help but smile as he watches him. He washes his next as Mickey grabs a couple beers from the fridge, uncapping them both and handing one to Ian. Ian instead takes both beers and puts them down on the counter near the sink. 

"What-" Mickey is about to ask but stops when he sees Ian hop up on the counter and says, "Come here," with a playful smirk on his face.

Mickey’s eyebrows raise and he smiles back. He walks over to his husband and steps up in between his open legs. Ian drapes his arms over Mickey’s shoulders and they meet for a perfect kiss. It's sweet and soft and _so_ delicious. _God_ , did they miss this.

Mickey slips his tongue into his mouth, tasting and teasing him. Ian moans into the kiss, pulling him in closer, and wrapping his legs around his husband's waist.

Mickey’s hands move from his hips to his back, pressing himself completely against him as they devour each other for the first time in _too_ long.

They hear the front door open but don't even care enough to pull apart until they hear Debbie and Sandy telling them to get a room.

"Good idea," Ian says before hopping back down from the counter. He takes Mickey’s hand and leads him upstairs to their room.

*

Mickey loves being manhandled by Ian. He's so big and strong and it turns him on so much when he throws him against the wall and devours him or throws him down onto the bed and climbs over him. 

They strip down, struggling a bit in all this gear but they finally manage with the help of one another. They rut against each other like horny teenagers, their hard cocks sliding against each other. 

Mickey doesn't even care about how loud he's being because he finally has Ian naked and above him. "God, I missed this," he voices as he grabs Ian's ass pulling him harder into him. "Missed you."

"Me too, Mick, so much," Ian agrees before sucking on his neck.

"Need you inside me now," he tells him, needy and impatient. 

Ian kisses him once on the lips before grabbing the strawberry lube shit that Ian loves so much - Mickey loves it too but he won't ever admit it to him, not after that conversation in the bath. Ian fingers him open roughly but it feels like heaven. Mickey’s loud and Ian is swallowing all those noises up, getting more and more turned on. 

"Get inside me," Mickey tells him and Ian does as he's told, slamming inside of his waiting hole.

They both moan out in pleasure before Ian starts to finally move. "Too long, _fuck_ , you feel so good, so tight," Ian moans.

"Missed that big fucking cock," Mickey tells him, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist, meeting his thrusts.

"Yeah?" Ian asks, panting already.

"So badly. Feels so good. Only one who can give me what I need."

They must be high because they only ever get this chatty and dirty when they are. 

"Only mine. No one else," Ian tells him.

"Never. Don't want anyone but you," Mickey agrees, flashes of that night on the porch coming to his mind and how badly he wants Ian to know that he's the only one he wants.

"Me too. Only you, Mick. Just us."

Ian slams into him and Mickey arches his back, moaning deeply as Ian hits his prostate. "Don't stop, right there, _fuck Ian._ "

Ian keeps up the pace and takes hold of Mickey’s hard, leaking, neglected cock and strokes him. Mickey comes hard into his hand and between them, moaning loudly before Ian crashes their lips together. He kisses him hard before his own orgasm hits and all he can do is pant against his neck.

*

They lay together, sweaty and covered in each other's come. Mickey turns his head to look at Ian who does the same. They smile at each other before Ian moves closer and kisses him softly on the lips. "Love you," he says softly against his lips.

"Love you too," Mickey says just as softly, smiling against his lips before kissing him again.

They get up and shower together before getting dressed and joining their family downstairs for dinner. Franny wants to sit next to uncle Mickey so he sits in between his niece and his husband. 

Ian takes his hand under the table, squeezing it tight. Mickey looks at him and smiles before they meet for a soft kiss.

"Finally gave in huh?" Sandy asks Ian when they break apart.

Ian laughs and says, "Nope, we got ourselves a security gig."

"Ah so Mickey gave in," she says, laughing.

Mickey flips her off with his free hand, not wanting to let go of Ian's making them all laugh around the table. It's hard not to enjoy moments like this. Mickey’s never had this before he married Ian. Normal family dinners. He can't think of a better way to enjoy his evening. 

Well, maybe going another few rounds with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
